Chicago Pd Recueil d'os linstead
by valelsa46
Summary: Voici mon premier os "I love you, forever". Il y en aura un autre prochainement, en attendant je vous laisse découvrir !
1. I love you, forever

Chicago Pd Recueil d'os linstead

**NA : Ceci est mon premier OS sur le couple et autant vous prévenir, la fin est triste. Mais, j'espère que vous allez lire jusqu'au bout et me dire ce que vous en pensez et promis le prochain (je sais pas quand), mais le prochain sera plus léger. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

_INTRO : Justin était de retour de l'armée. Il était bien décidé à honorer son père mais aussi conquérir le cœur de la femme qu'il a toujours aimé en secret._

"I love you, forever"

L'équipe du renseignement avait une fois de plus rondement bien mené leur enquête. La méthode de Voight était discutable mais efficace.

Tout le monde s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Voight pris la parole.

\- "Jay ! Erin ! Je vous attends dans mon bureau."

Ces deux là, ont échangés un regard d'incompréhension. Tandis qu'Alvin et Antonio souriaient. Ils avaient compris depuis un bon moment déjà et visiblement Voight était près à mettre de côté certains de ses aprioris.

Ils sont tous partis, laissant les deux agents face à leur patron.

-"Bien inutile de nier ; je suis au courant pour vous deux. Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas ravi, mais Alvin m'a demandé de vous laissez du temps. Ce que j'ai fait. Et apparemment votre relation n'affecte pas votre travail, alors tant que ça reste ainsi, votre vie ne me regarde pas." Déclara t-il d'une traite avec son air le plus sérieux.

-"Est-ce qu'on doit te dire merci ?" Questionna Jay.

Cette insolence fît sourire Voight et soupirer la jeune femme à ses côtés.

-"De toute façon avec ou sans mon accord, vous auriez fait à votre manière. Me dire merci, non. Mais, je voulais que vous sachiez, si vous deux c'est sérieux alors je suis heureux. Vous le méritez."

-"Merci Hank ! Ç a me fait réellement plaisir de t'entendre dire ça. Tu es comme un père pour moi." Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-"Et tu es ma fille Erin, je veux que ton bonheur." Ajouta-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Jay lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant, puis il sortit avec Erin.

Ce soir là, les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent ensemble, heureux et apaisés. Puis les jours ont passés ainsi, puis les mois. Leur duo fonctionnait toujours aussi bien au travail, qu'en privée. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement. Et même si certains jours sont plus dur que d'autres, ils se sortaient toujours des situations les plus dangereuses, voir même embarrassante parfois ; notamment la fois ou ils ont été surpris par Ruzek dans les vestiaires. Voight les considéraient de la même manière au travail mais avait réellement appris à connaître Jay. Ils étaient loin d'être d'accord sur tout, mais un respect commun s'était progressivement installé entre les deux hommes.

Voight savait que son agent était quelqu'un de bien et de stable et qu'il rendrait heureuse celle qu'il avait adopté, il y a de ça 11 ans maintenant.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous confrontés chaque jour, au danger du terrain. Ils formaient plus que jamais une équipe unie et soudé.

Voight fût encore plus heureux de voir son fils revenir, et c'était pourtant rare de le voir sourire. Mais son fils s'était enfin rangé, allait reprendre des études. Il était sincère en disant souhaité que son père soit vraiment fier de lui. Il avait des rêves pleins la tête, dont un en particulier qu'il garderait pour lui, pour l'instant.

Erin avait souhaité dîner au restaurant pour son retour. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée avec Jay, Hank et Justin se trouvaient déjà sur place. Le regard de ce dernier se voilà légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme au bras d'Erin, mais personne ne s'en aperçût.

Jay de son côté se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait vu Justin et se demandait à quel point, il avait changé.

Le couple s'avança plus près de la table. Erin enlaça Justin heureuse de le revoir. Jay lui tendit une poignée de main qu'il prît cette fois en souriant. Et alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, Justin se mit à raconter une anecdote sur l'armée.

-"Vous savez que certains ont quand même de drôle de vie. Dans mon unité, il y avait un type qui s'était apparemment fait passé pour mort parce qu'il avait découvert que sa femme couchait avec son meilleur ami, qui a quitté l'armée quand ils l'ont tous cru mort. Tout le monde l'appelait "Invisible man" à cause de ça."

Jay manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ce surnom.

-"Jay, ça va ?" S'inquiéta Erin.

-"Ouais, euh, il s'appelait comment ce gars ?" Demanda-t-il nerveux.

-"Peter Hunraker, pourquoi ?"

-"Non, rien. Dans mon unité, il y avait aussi un type que l'ont surnommait ainsi, mais ce n'est pas lui."

-"Et sans indiscrétion. Pourquoi tu as quitté l'armée ?" Voulu savoir, Justin.

-"Après une embuscade, beaucoup sont morts, je ne sais même pas comment je suis encore là." Dit-il juste, perdu loin dans ses souvenirs.

-"Oh désolé !" S'excusa Justin.

Erin qui avait remarqué le regard hanté de Jay serra sa main pour le ramener à la réalité. Le dîner reprit dans la bonne humeur, mais Jay avait des questions pleins la tête. Peter, était-il vraiment en vie ? Où, Justin, avait-il inventé tout ça ? Non, ça ne pouvait être que vrai, il ne pourrait pas savoir ça. Et pourquoi Peter a t-il inventé cette histoire de tromperie ? Si Jay avait quelque chose à se reprocher, ce n'était sûrement pas ça. Selon lui, c'était bien pire.

La soirée s'est terminé et chacun est partis de son côté. Dans la nuit, Jay fût réveillé par un cauchemar. Encore un. Ca faisait longtemps mais cette histoire a fait ressurgir de vieux démons. Il devait vraiment savoir si tout ça, était vrai. Il se tourna vers Erin qui dormait paisiblement. Pouvait-il lui raconter ça ? Après tout, elle avait été franche avec lui. Il se sentait tellement responsable.

Alors qu'il était dans la cuisine à boire un verre d'eau, Erin surgît derrière lui.

-"Tu as fait un cauchemar ?" Questionna-t-elle.

-"Non, pas du tout." Mentit-il.

-"Je le vois bien que ça va pas, depuis que Justin a parlé de l'armée. Dis moi ce qui se passe."

-"Le type dont-il a parlé était mon meilleur ami, Erin." Avoua-t-il.

-"Alors c'est toi qui a cou...

-"Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça." L'interrompit-il.

-"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu as quitté l'armée en réalité ? Pour une femme ?"

-"Non !" S'écria-t-il. "Non, si ce n'était que ça. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi Peter raconte ces calomnies, j'aurais pensé qu'il viendrait plutôt me tuer." Ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

-"Jay ! Dis-moi. Que s'est-il passé, là-bas ?"

Il est retourné dans la chambre et s'est assis sur le lit, elle l'a suivi, il avait la tête baissé.

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne commence à parler.

-"Peter avait une maitresse. Elle était afghane et donnait régulièrement des infos sur les réseaux terroristes du coin. Elle nous a aidés à en démanteler quelques uns de cette façon. Ce que l'on ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle travaillait pour une organisation bien plus puissante. Peter ne rêvait que de s'enfuir avec elle. Ce jour-là, on est tombé dans une embuscade, j'ai compris qu'elle nous avait trahi mais Peter n'a rien voulu entendre. Ont se faisaient canarder et on s'est séparé. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin, jusqu'a l'arrivée des renforts. Puis, je l'ais vu, elle, s'apprêtant à achever un membre de mon unité déjà blessé, alors je l'ai tué. Peter m'a vue, ensuite une bombe a explosé là où il était ; comme je n'étais pas très loin, j'ai été projeté en arrière pour atterrir contre un mur. J'ai appris plus tard, qu'elle était enceinte."

-"Jay, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable."

-"J'ai tué des gens, Erin. J'ai vu mes frères d'armes se faire descendre les uns après les autres. Je suis coupable."

-"Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Tu n'avais pas le choix."

Il ne répondit rien. Elle comprît à cet instant que cette partie de lui resterait douloureuse mais elle espérait qu'il trouve le moyen de se pardonner.

Elle l'a prît dans ses bras et ils se sont allongés en restant dans la même position.

Le lendemain, ils n'en n'ont pas reparlé mais Erin savait que Jay voudrait savoir si son ancien ami était réellement en vie. Et elle n'avait qu'une personne pour le lui dire sauf qu'elle hésitait à l'impliquer dans cette affaire.

De son côté Justin n'était pas dupe, il avait compris que quelque chose clochait avec Jay et l'idée d'appeler un vieil ami lui est soudainement venu à l'esprit.

Lorsque trois mois plus tard des meurtres furent commis avec des messages bien précis laissé sur les corps. Jay a compris qu'il était de retour. Il devait en parler à Voight, Erin était en danger à cause de lui. Parce que Jay savait bien que Peter s'en prendrait d'abord à ses proches.

Après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrée, il a pris une grande inspiration et s'est lancé. Il était là, debout devant son chef, ne sachant pas par où commencer et s'il devait tout dire comme avec Erin, puis peu importe ce qui compte le plus, c'est de protéger celle qui l'aime.

-"Je sais qui est notre tueur. Il en a, après moi." Déclara-t-il.

-"Tu peux développer." Ordonna Voight.

-"On était dans la même unité, c'est Peter Hunraker et je le croyais mort."

-"...

-"Contrairement à ce qu'il dit, je n'ai pas couché avec sa femme mais j'ai tué sa maitresse."

-"Bien alors, on va te mettre sous protection...

-"Non pas moi !" Coupa Jay. "Mais Erin. Celle qu'il aimait est morte, il va vouloir me prendre celle que j'aime."

-"Comment tu sais que c'est lui ?"

-"Les messages qu'il laisse sur les scènes de crimes me sont adressé. Je n'avais pas fait le lien, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ce livre."

-"Et ?"

-"Il l'adorait, le connaissait par cœur. Ca parle de trahison entre frère d'armes et de vengeance. Il utilise des passages de l'histoire."

-"Ok, je vous mets sous protection tous les deux et ce n'est pas négociable. Décida Voight.

Jay n'a pas essayé de l'en dissuader. Il était déjà soulagé qu'il ne l'ai pas tué.

Erin et Jay sont restés sous protection policière durant 3 mois, mais plus aucune trace du meurtrier présumé. Jay avait tenu à ce qu'Erin reste protégée parce que les femmes retrouvées morte lui ressemblait toute. (taille, cheveux, corpulence, caractère, âge, couleur des yeux), Ce n'était pas flagrant comme ressemblance mais suffisamment significatif pour Jay. Elle n'était pas ravie mais Hank lui avait pris son insigne.

Quelques jours après qu'il ait repris le service, Jay et les autres sont arrivés sur les lieux d'un meurtre sauf que l'assassin était encore présent. C'était lui. Il s'est retrouvé en face à face avec Jay mais c'est Antonio qui a mis fin à cette confrontation. Peter Hunraker, gisait au sol, baignant dans son sang, un sourire vissé aux lèvres. Jay trouvait cela bizarre.

Il s'est penché vers lui et l'autre riait encore plus devant la confusion du jeune homme.

-"Tu crois que c'est fini ! Mais ça ne fait que commencer !"

-"Ca veut dire quoi !" S'énerva Jay.

L'autre l'incita à se pencher davantage.

-"Comment crois-tu que le frère de ta copine est au courant pour nous."

-"Il ne sait pas la vérité."

-"Bien sûr que si. Tu va enfin payer pour ce que tu m'as fait. S'il ne peut pas l'avoir, personne ne le pourra."

Jay s'est précipité vers sa voiture, conduisant vite, grillant les feux rouges ; c'est 10 minutes plus tard, qu'il est enfin arrivé chez Voight où se trouvaient Erin et Justin.

Il est entré dans le salon au moment ou Justin s'apprêtait à tirer. Il n'avait pas le temps de dégainer, juste de se mettre devant.

Alors qu'il gisait au sol, Erin reprenait ses esprits et Justin lâcha son arme avant de s'enfuir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, que l'équipe était déjà sur place. Alvin lui passa les menottes et Hank ne le regarda même pas.

A l'intérieur Erin tentait tant bien que mal de compresser les blessures de son bien-aimé.

-"Je suis désolé, Erin." Dit-il faiblement.

-"Non Jay, reste avec moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu ne peux pas mourir, je t'aime !"

-"Je t'aime aussi, pour toujours."

Ce fût ses derniers mots, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis il sombra.

Lorsque Hank pénétra dans la maison, 10 minutes plus tard, après avoir vu les ambulanciers ressortirent. Il trouva Erin pleurant toutes ses larmes et soutenant le corps sans vie de Jay.

Fin.


	2. Une mission pas comme les autres

Il y a longtemps, j'avais promis un OS plus cool, et donc ça a mit du temps mais le voilà enfin !

Et si Erin avait quand même tenu à assister à la soirée des anciennes du Lycée...

_**Une mission pas comme les autres !**_

La jeune détective avait passé la journée à radoter à son partenaire tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur leur rencontre "fictive" devant ses anciennes amies.

Il trouvait tout ça un peu ridicule mais peu importe, il le ferait pour elle. D'autre part, il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait cette bande de Gazelle superficielle, l'archétype même d'une meneuse sans cervelles et ses suivantes.

Il avait bien remarquer qu'Erin souffrait encore de ce qu'elles lui avaient fait, cependant, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Pour lui, elles n'en valaient pas la peine.

Au fond, il espérait bien avoir le plaisir d'en remettre quelques unes à leurs places. Il n'était pas de nature à se moquer méchamment, mais là, ça concernait Erin et ça provoquait chez lui, un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

Evidemment, il avait eu son lot de problème à l'école, mais n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce qu'on appelle "La Haute société". Puis, il avait rapidement quitté l'école pour s'engager et ce n'était même pas comparable. Là-bas, loin de tout et surtout de ses proches, il fallait apprendre à respecter son prochain. "Celui-là même pourrait bien te sauver la vie", répétait sans cesse le chef d'armée en les fixant droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de marques que des uniformes, peu importe que les parents soient riches, pauvres, aimants, absents ou détestable ; eux, les soldats, étaient tous à la même enseigne.

Dans l'histoire d'Erin, les deux jeunes gens se sont rencontrés lors d'un Gala de charité. Lui, riche homme d'affaire était là pour faire une donation importante. De son côté, elle était avec l'unité des renseignements, invités pour avoir procéder avec succès à l'arrestation d'un groupe d'homme qui menaçait la vie de toutes les personnes présente à cette soirée. Ils avaient donc naturellement commencé à discuter de l'affaire et Jay était immédiatement tombé sous le charme de la jeune femme. Avant la fin de la soirée, elle avait accepté une invitation au resto prochainement. Et depuis, ils ne se sont plus quittés. Erin trouvait que c'était une belle histoire qui ferait baver de jalousie, ses anciennes amies.

Jay préférait de loin l'histoire authentique dans laquelle il a rencontré Erin. Mais ils ne sont pas ensemble, le seul hic dans cette fin pour le jeune homme. Et puis l'histoire banale de deux jeunes flics ne ferait sûrement pas fantasmer une bande de poupée, qui ne croient qu'en l'argent pour parfaire leur bonheur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans cette allée à marcher en direction de la salle de réception.

\- Tu peux me rappeler, pourquoi tu ne portes pas la bague ? Demanda-t-il curieusement, essayant de ne pas sourire.

Elle l'a regardé d'un air faussement sévère.

\- D'accord, tu es censé être tombé amoureuse avant ou après avoir découvert que je suis milliardaire ? Reprit-il

\- Euh ! Bon d'accord donne moi cette bague. Et n'oublis pas, tu es follement amoureux. Lui a-t-elle rappelé.

\- Ça, ça ne risque pas. A-t-il marmonné pour lui-même .

Ils avancèrent main dans la main vers le lieu de réception, Erin se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire demi-tour, la fameuse Stéphanie s'est trouvé devant elle.

\- Erin ! S'est-elle écrié de sa voix assourdissante. Tu es venue... accompagné ! A-t-elle fait mine de remarquer après quelques instants.

\- Eh bien oui, Stéphanie voici Jay mon futur mari. A déclaré Erin, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis absolument ravie de vous rencontrer. Dit-elle à Jay après l'avoir détaillé de la tête au pied.

Vu le ton de sa voix, elle avait apprécié son inspection, chose qui n'a pas manqué à Erin, l'agaçant profondément.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais bien que tu finirais par te trouver un homme ! A-t'elle ensuite ajouté de manière dédaigneuse.

Erin n'a rien rétorqué mais a bien comprit à ce moment là que si Stéphanie voyait une ouverture pour tenter sa chance avec Jay, elle le ferait sans une once de remord. Et Erin regrettait déjà de l'avoir emmené ici. Et si elle perdait toute chance avec lui avant même d'avoir essayé ? Un frisson s'empara d'elle à cette idée.

\- Tu as froid chérie ! S'est-il exclamé en voyant la chair de poule sur la peau de sa partenaire.

Sans attendre de réponse, il a immédiatement enlever sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer le jeu pour prendre soin d'elle, c'était naturel. Le "chérie" faisait partie du jeu bien sûr et en même temps tellement facile de lui dire, comme s'il le faisait tous les jours.

Dans la tête d'Erin, ses pensées prenait le même chemin. Il lui avait dit "chérie" et elle avait aimé ça. Pas parce que c'est agréable à entendre mais parce que Jay lui a dit à elle. Le coin sombre dans tout ça, c'est qu'avec toute cette supercherie, elle ne savait plus ce qui faisait partie du plan ou non. Et elle avait désespérément peur de se faire de faux espoir, pire encore, de faire foirer leur amitié et leur partenariat. Elle n'oubliait que Voight demeurait derrière chacun de ses pas et c'est probablement Jay qui paierait les conséquences de son erreur. Et puis au fond, il méritait mieux qu'une ancienne dépravé des rues et droguée de surcroit, ça c'était son intime conviction.

A l'intérieur de la salle, beaucoup de ses anciennes amies aussi jolie que riche, Erin sentait la boule dans son estomac se serrer douloureusement. Bon sang, elle courrait après de dangereux criminel chaque jour au péril de sa vie. Mais faire face à une partie de son passé lui fichait la trouille comme jamais. Elle détestait ça, être faible. Jay avait bien remarqué son changement d'humeur, il a serré sa main un peu plus fort, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Tout va bien. Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse et je suis là !

Il l'a ensuite forcé à le regarder dans les yeux, et l'a fixé intensément ; transmettant par là, toute sa confiance et aussi son amour. Même si pour ce deuxième point, elle ne le savait pas.

Tous deux se sont ensuite avancés vers le premier groupe de fille, qu'elle considérait comme des personnes de confiance avant d'être lâchement trahis. Selon Erin, ce sont les pires.

\- Erin, c'est toi ! A lancé une brune véritablement étonné.

\- Eh oui, Et voici Jay mon futur époux. Jay voici Julie Peterson (la brune), Soria Grayson, Evie Dickens et Beth Summers. Dit-elle en lui montrant tour à tour.

Julie Peterson, la fille du ministre n'était riche que grâce à papa, justement ; grande, jolie, poitrine à 100% refaite, elle n'avait aucun attrait particulier.

Soria Grayson, brune, peau noire et beaucoup plus naturelle que la première, elle avait de profond yeux gris/bleus loin de la méchanceté dont elle avait fait preuve envers Erin. D'ailleurs, Soria était la plus intelligente aussi, si ses parents avaient une fortunes importantes, elle avait réussi seule. Néanmoins, elle était aussi très manipulatrice, pas la pire, mais c'est d'elle qu'Erin a été le plus déçue. Elle l'a croyait vraiment son amie et lui avait tout raconté depuis longtemps, il n'y avait aucun problème jusqu'à ce que tout le monde découvre la vérité.

Evie Dickens (blonde, brune ou rousse ; personne ne sait) est la pire garce qu'Erin ai rencontré sur cette terre. Cette fille ne l'a jamais aimé et lui a toujours fait comprendre, ce fût pire après. Elle est encore pire que Julie poitrine refaite botox aux lèvres et dans les joues, de faux sourcils à même pas 30 ans. Quand à la fortune, son père l'a déshérité mais elle gagne bien sa vie, puisqu'elle est actrice de film classé X. Rien de bien glorifiant.

Beth Summers, est la fille du célèbre avocat réputés pour défendre les pires criminels, il est parvenu à en faire libérer bien plus que ce que les deux flics peuvent tolérer. Elle travaille dans le cabinet de son père, a toujours souhaité faire ça, contrairement aux autres pas de maquillage, mais ça ne la rend pas plus attirantes pour ça.

Et enfin la fameuse Stéphanie, fille de la richissime présentatrice de télévision qui possède toute une chaine d'hôtel à travers le monde. Amanda Woodward est surtout connu pour ses reportages à sensation lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Stéphanie à quelques temps suivis les traces de sa mère dans le journalisme, avant de prendre les commandes de certaines de ses affaires. Plus juteux et moins dangereux.

Si Beth est mariée à un homme du nom de Romuald Page, aussi discret qu'elle, d'ailleurs elle conserve son nom de jeune fille en public ce qui semble ne pas le déranger. Evie est en couple avec l'un de ses partenaires à l'écran, peut-être plusieurs. Erin et Jay ne sont pas sûr mais elle a mentionné au moins 3 prénoms différents.

Les 3 autres pour le plus grand plaisir d'Erin sont célibataires. Tout du moins Julie et Soria qui seraient visiblement ravie de faire de Jay leur mari. Stéphanie et son conjoint se considère comme un couple libre. Si Jay lui promettait la lune, elle partirait avec lui instantanément. Erin était hilare, enfin intérieurement, elle adorerait voir leurs têtes si elles apprenaient que Jay est flic tout comme elle. En tout cas la tête qu'elle faisait de la voir au bras d'un riche homme d'affaire était déjà un joli lot de consolation. Pourvue que Jay ne tombe pas pour l'une d'elle, priait-elle silencieusement.

\- Jay, je serai curieuse de savoir si Erin t'as parlé d'elle ? A questionné Julie avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Je sais sur Erin tout ce que j'ai à savoir, des choses que vous ignorez même. A-t-il répondu confiant.

\- Oh les filles, vous vous souvenez cette fête ou ce type Daryl avait apporté de la coke ? Erin tu t'es enfui, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ! S'est exclamé Soria.

\- Inutile de vous fatiguer, je connais Erin. Et je l'aime avec son passé, c'est-ce qui a fait d'elle la femme formidable avec qui j'ai la chance de partager ma vie. A-t'il affirmé, sans plus penser à jouer le jeu ou non.

Il sentait les regards sur lui et espérait qu'elle n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant, ce serait gênant. Et puis surtout ça signifierait qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher leur amitié, la confiance au travail. Voight, il s'en fichait, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Aucune des femmes en face n'ajouta quoique ce soit. Jay leur avait coupé la chique. Elles avaient le regard de personnes ayant été confronté à l'horreur ou un évènement paranormal. D'un seul coup, elle voyait le jeune homme avec dédain.

\- Ok, c'est le moment d'aller danser, je vais me chercher un homme, un vrai. A déclaré Julie avant de filer.

Jay faillit éclater de rire mais se retint et décida d'emmener Erin sur la piste de danse. Il n'avait rien dit, elle non plus, le silence était plutôt paisible. Le jeune homme avait peur que ce soit le calme avant la tempête. Ici, elle jouait le jeu, mais dehors, demain qu'adviendrait-t-il. Il tournoyait tranquillement, lorsque le cœur de Jay manqua un battement.

\- Merde !

\- Quoi ? Y'a un problème. S'est inquiété subitement Erin en relevant la tête.

\- Mon ancien chef de section est là, il se dirige vers nous. Je suis désolé.

Elle l'a scruté, il était sérieux. Il n'y a rien qui justifiait qu'elle le laisse se sentir coupable.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. Au contraire, c'est mieux ainsi, je n'aurais pas du mentir. C'était ridicule.

\- Jay ! Je suis content de te voir. Je savais que tu étais rentré d'Afghanistan, mais je pensais pas te voir ici. A-t-il rigolé en serrant chaleureusement la main du jeune homme.

\- C'est un plaisir également, chef, je vois que vous pris du galon. S'est moqué le jeune homme.

Il savait qu'il pouvait faire ce genre de blague, cet homme a toujours été cool et puis Jay lui a sauvé la vie.

\- Erin, je te présente Tristan Samuels, c'était mon chef...

\- Vous pouvez être fière mademoiselle, votre homme m'a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. A-t-il dit en coupant le jeune homme et de faire la bise à Erin.

La jeune femme était surprise, mais Jay non, et il le connaissait bien. Il était sans doute comme ça avec tout le monde.

En parlant de monde, "le grand monde' lui, n'avait pas perdu une miette des retrouvailles entre le militaire et son chef. Le milliardaire n'était donc qu'un pauvre soldat et autant dire qu'elles ne se cachaient pas pour jubiler.

\- Elle ont quoi les poufs à nous fixer comme ça ? Interrogea Tristan.

Erin a rigolé à la façon dont il les avait immédiatement catalogué de pouf. Elle n'avait pas à avoir honte d'être flic et encore moins d'aimer un ancien militaire, son partenaire à présent. Sa vie à elle lui correspond, ces femmes ne donnent que l'impression de vivre mais jamais rien n'est vrai.

Elle a regardé Jay et a souri avant d'aller voir ses anciennes amis bien déterminer à assumer ce qu'elle est.

\- Erin, serait-ce un milliardaire en carton que tu nous as présenté ! Clama Stéphanie avec ironie.

\- Je vais te dire un truc, je suis flic et lui aussi. Il a été dans les Rangers, et il a sauvé beaucoup de vie. Il a de quoi être fier contrairement à vous qui avez bénéficié de l'argent de vos parents. Vous êtes toutes aussi fausses que vos seins et j'ai presque pitié de vous. A-t'elle déclaré, avant de retounrer vers Jay sans un regard en arrière.

\- Moi j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heure. A-t'elle entendu malgré tout, Julie a toujours eu une voix forte.

Une fois avec Jay, elle a passé son bras autour de sa taille. Sa chance, c'était maintenant, elle ne l'a laissera pas passer.

Ils ont discuté encore quelques minutes avec Tristan, avant de se décider à partir. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué que ce n'était pas un endroit pour les deux jeunes gens, pour lui non plus d'ailleurs a t-il pensé en soupirant avant de chercher sa femme.

Dans la voiture ni Erin ni Jay ne brisa le silence, celui-ci n'était pas confortable mais plutôt angoissant. Avec tout ce que Jay avait laissé filtrer ce soir, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et il avait vu le comportement d'Erin à la fin, son regard. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, mais s'il y avait une petite chance, il était hors de question de ne pas la saisir pour faire plaisir à Voight.

Sans même sans rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés près de l'immeuble d'Erin.

\- Tu veux une dernier verre ? A-t'elle demandé avant de regretter.

Elle se maudissait d'avoir dit ça, il y avait bien autre chose de plus convenable et elle n'avait trouvé que ça.

\- Bien sûr. Dit-il avec un sourire qu'il ne pût réprimer.

Sa réaction confirmait Erin dans sa décision, l'important après étant qu'elle puisse lui parler tranquillement.

Ils sont entrés dans l'appartement et Erin s'est dirigé dans la cuisine pour servir deux verres. Il l'a regardait faire voyant combien elle était nerveuse.

\- Erin, pourquoi tu leurs as dit la vérité ?

\- Elles avaient compris le principal et puis tant mieux. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte de ce que je suis et toi encore moins. Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de faire ça.

\- Oh ! Il semblait déçu. Tu sais, c'était plutôt drôle de voir leurs réactions. A-t'il ensuite ajouté.

\- Alors tu ne pensais rien de ce que tu as dit ce soir, tu t'es juste bien amusé ! S'écria-t-elle clairement blessée.

\- Je me suis amusé parce que j'étais avec toi et que voir celle qui t'on fait du mal par le passé se morfondre sur ton bonheur était une vengeance que je n'aurais pas voulu rater. Dit-il en se rapprochant doucement d'elle. Et surtout, je pensais chaque mot. Avoua-t-il en lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle le voit.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre autre chose, il avait déjà dit l'aimer après tout. Laissant de côté toutes ses peurs, elle s'est blottie contre lui et l'a fougueusement embrassé, baiser qu'il a savouré et fait durer le plus longtemps possible. Ils se sont séparer à bout de souffle, sans se quitter du regard avant d'éclater du rire.

Franchement la tête qu'elles ont fait, c'était mémorable. Je crois que je suis vacciné de toute cette histoire. A-t'elle déclaré en sortant de son fou rire. Et tout ça grâce à toi, personne ne m'avait défendu comme tu l'as fait.

\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi ! Je t'aime Erin. Admit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur le bout de son nez.

\- Je t'aime aussi Jay, comme j'ai jamais aimé ! A-t'elle avoué la voix remplit d'émotion avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils sont restés à s'embrasser ainsi dans le salon de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne la porte jusqu'à la chambre. Un beau et long moment charnel s'offrait à eux pour débuter leur relation avec passion mais surtout avec amour.

Fin

Review please! Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez.


End file.
